Mark of Interest
by Vaerin7
Summary: Love is in the air within Shuuhei's group of friends, but the raven just isn't feeling it. Left out and drowning in self pity, it's up to his best friend to change that. How will Ichigo bring love to Shuuhei when he's only ever had eyes for one person, a person that left town years ago? Request for GreyHorseRanger01


Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I didn't publish anything yesterday, but I was a bit lost ;p Today, however, I have a treat for those Kensei/Shuuhei fans out there XD This fic was requested by GreyHorseRanger01, I hope they like it =)

Shiro: They better like it! DX

Vae: *blinks in surprise* What's his problem?

Ichi: He's a bit irritated today... he just learned he's basically Gin's bitch and he isn't taking it well. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: He takes it just fine from what Gin tells me. *shrugs*

Ichi: ... NOT LIKE THAT! DX

Grimm: *impish grin* He'll get over it, he's just trying to reinstate his dominant status.

Vae: ... Men. *rolls eyes*

* * *

Mark of Interest

Shuuhei Hisagi loves is the type of guy that loves life, he's always happy and joking around his friends… but deep down there's an ache. Shuuhei's friends have all paired up, leaving him feeling the odd man out. There's not wrong with him, he's gorgeous in the eyes of others. His black locks are spikey and soft, his skin tanned from being outdoors all the time, and his eyes are a shade of dark grey that seems hypnotic. He's sex on legs; his lean form of five feet and eleven inches is cut from years spent on swim teams. Anyone would love to date him… but he's just never found the right person.

"Oh man," he sighs. "Today is a horrible day."

He's lying on his couch, just lounging as boredom eats away at him. Today is Friday, date day for his friends, and he simply couldn't handle watching them act so in love. He really hates being the third wheel. There's a knock at his door and Shuuhei sighs in misery.

"Come on in, it's not locked," he calls.

The door opens and two people step past the threshold. The raven has a clue as to who it might be, yet he can't understand why they'd stop over. It's late, nearly eleven, and the couple had a date to go to tonight. They rarely ever leave those bonding moments early. As he thought, Ichigo and Grimmjow sit with him in the living room.

The orangette is beautiful, really. His soft amber eyes show all his emotions, those vibrant locks spiky even on the worst of days, and his lithe body is covered in beautiful tan skin. Ichigo is most loyal friend Shuuhei has ever had. His boyfriend of one year, however, is an asshole. Grimmjow is godly in looks; a perfectly muscled body that anyone would melt for, blue locks that spike up like bedhead every day, cyan orbs that hold a constant look of smugness to them, and tan skin on a six foot one frame… a walking wet dream. The worst part is, he knows it. How he won over Ichigo, Shuuhei will never know.

"Is this how you spend your free time?" Ichigo wonders with a small frown. "You look like Grimmjow during a weekend of nothing but gaming and pissing me off."

"Those are my favorite!" Grimmjow grins feral.

"You guys were supposed to go on a date tonight," Shuuhei accuses in exasperation. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my best friend on a whim?" Ichigo huffs. "How nice is that?"

Shuuhei sighs and turns on his side to face them. He takes them in, smirking at the irritation on Grimmjow's face. Obviously, he's only doing this for points with Ichigo. Seems tonight they'll be trying something kinky in the bedroom. If not, he's positive the blue haired ass wouldn't be visiting. They don't get along well; they just tolerate one another… Grimmjow is positive Shuuhei is trying to poison Ichigo against him. What he doesn't know, is that it's impossible to do that. Ichigo thinks the world of that jerk and nothing anyone will say can change that… he'll budge for nothing less than Grimmjow turning his temper on the orange head. Then again, Grimmjow knows hitting Ichigo is equivalent to signing his death warrant.

"I would've loved a visit, but it seems you can't go anywhere without bringing your pet kitty with you," Shuuhei comments with a little smirk.

"You are so lucky you're Ichigo's best friend," Grimmjow growls back.

"I know, that's why I press your buttons," the raven chuckles smugly.

Ichigo frowns at the two children before him, sighing that familiar sigh. It's become a habit now; living with Grimmjow does that to a person. He scowls at his boyfriend, warning him quickly, and then sets that glare on Shuuhei. They both quiet, not wanting to irritate the orange head further.

"Shuuhei, I think we need to have some time together tomorrow," Ichigo states more than asks. "Whether you like it or not, we're having a guy's day all day!"

"But…"

The deeper scowl set on him drills burning holes into Shuuhei, the raven immediately shrinking away from his childhood friend. Ichigo may not look like much, but he's quick to hit should someone piss him off. It's difficult to get him that mad, but it happens more often than Shuuhei would like. The orange head is a scrapper that hits the ring every so often, he teaches a karate class with his twin brother, and can often be found bartending at the biggest club in the city… that's where he met Grimmjow. The larger male is a bouncer there.

"Alright, fine," the raven sighs.

Ichigo grins happily, tapping Shuuhei on the nose where a blue line is tattooed from there to his left cheek. After a small conversation with the raven haired man, Ichigo and Grimmjow take their leave. Shuuhei, however, stays on his couch. He had planned to watch a movie; however he's just too lazy to get up right now. He drops an arm over his eyes, groaning at Ichigo's stubbornness, and forces himself to get up and go to bed.

Bright and early the next morning, Ichigo is beating on Shuuhei's door. Where the other gets his endless supply of energy is beyond Shuuhei, but according to Grimmjow he makes full use of it in the bedroom. Shuuhei sometimes wonders if Ichigo's stamina is the only reason Grimmjow keeps him around… then he sees them together. There's no mistaking the love in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" Shuuhei growls as he flings the door open.

"Of course I do, stupid," Ichigo waves off. "It's eight-thirty. Come on, get dressed! We have to go if we're gonna be on time!"

"On time? For what?"

"Just get dressed, damn it!"

Ichigo pushes Shuuhei into the bedroom, throwing clothes at him hurriedly. Shuuhei tries to keep up, pulling on an outfit while stumbling about the room. Eventually he's dressed and Ichigo is pulling him out the apartment.

Shuuhei and Ichigo aren't far from town, so they walk. When things begin to look familiar, the raven can't help but wonder where they're heading. His orange haired friend isn't one for surprises on most occasions, but when he is… sometimes it's best to 'catch the flu' on those days.

"In here!" Ichigo says excitedly. "I made tattoo appointments for us!"

"… You what? Oh! Did Grimmjow finally talk you into a tramp stamp? I always knew you'd end up his bitch," Shuuhei teases.

Ichigo immediately swings, popping Shuuhei in the jaw. Though it isn't as hard as it could be, the blow stings. Shuuhei knew not to bring it up or press it, yet he just can't help himself sometimes. He likes to remind Ichigo who he is… it's so easy for the other to forget lying beneath Grimmjow at night.

"I'm not getting a fucking tramp stamp!" Ichigo snaps. "But if you keep it up, I'm gonna tattoo my name on your fucking ass after I kick it!"

"Dually noted," Shuuhei chuckles nervously. "So, what's with the tattoo appointment?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like these surprises."

"I know," Ichigo grins wickedly. "Why do you think I insist on them so much?"

".. .You get more and more like your older twin every day," the other sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not just Shiro in disguise."

The two head into the tattoo parlor, a small building decked out in graffiti and original artwork. There's a woman at the counter, dark hair pulled back in a braid and monotonous features staring at the piercings. Ichigo heads to over to her, a winning smile on his face.

"Hey, Nemu!" he greets. "I'm here for my appointment."

"Hello, Ichigo. Have you brought Shuuhei with you as planned?" she wonders.

"I did! Should we wait, or can you get us in now?"

Nemu beckons them forward, leading Ichigo to her room and taking Shuuhei to the next one once the orangette is seated. Shuuhei sighs and sits on the chair there, wondering what he'll get. He's not shy when it comes to ink, however it's been awhile since he thought about a new tattoo.

"Sorry I'm late," a deep voice comments from the doorway. "Nemu asked me to pick up some supplies on my way over. So, what are you getting today?"

Shuuhei turns to answer the man, letting his jaw hang open as he stares. He knows this man… Kensei Muguruma. He's around five feet and ten and a half inches, his frame muscular and sexy as hell. Those locks upon his head are silver and cut short, his eyes a heated brown. Peeking from his open button up shirt is a tattoo of the number '69'; one Shuuhei remembers staring at for hours during P.E. class in high school. One Shuuhei had tattooed on his left cheek beneath his blue line. This man is Shuuhei's wet dream… and he can't bring himself to speak.

"… You okay?" Kensei wonders.

"K-Kensei," Shuuhei stammers. "I… You…"

"So you _do_ remember me," the silver haired man smirks. "Ichigo said you would, but I wasn't so sure. It's been a few years, after all."

It takes a while for the statement to get through his shock, but once it does Shuuhei is flabbergasted. His mouth works to make some sort of sound, yet his mind refuses to help out. Finally, a rich chuckle from Kensei has Shuuhei's whole person shivering in pleasure. This man will be the death of him.

"Ichigo set me up!" Shuuhei hisses. "I can't believe that little bitch would surprise me like this!"

"You're not happy to see me?" Kensei wonders teasingly before leaning against the chair and whispering in Shuuhei's ear. "I'm happy to see you."

Shuuhei's face lights up at that admission, his heart slamming against his ribcage. Kensei's warm breath ghosts along his skin, the man's nose sliding gently along Shuuhei's neck sensually. The raven breaths in sharply, his hands gripping tight to the chair's armrests as Kensei's large palms run along his sides.

"I missed you… very… much," he purrs.

Shuuhei's breathing picks up as Kensei moves to kneel between his legs, his hands sliding down to stroke the raven's thighs. He's so lost in the shock and pleasure, he doesn't even care that his pants are getting far too tight.

"I… I th-thought you d-didn't… didn't notice me," he stammers out.

"How could I not?" Kensei chuckles. "I tried getting your attention, but every time I attempted to ask you out you starting blushing and panicking. I thought you either didn't like me, or had some strange fear of me. I was a punk back then… not that that's changed much."

"I'm glad it didn't," Shuuhei whispers as he pulls Kensei up to face him. "I like you just the way you are."

Kensei chuckles at the other, his eyes catching sight of the tattoo on Shuuhei's cheek. An almost arrogant smirk touches his lips before he forces it away, he hand caressing the raven's cheek before his thumb strokes the tattoo.

"And what have we here?" he smirks. "A mark of interest perhaps? When did you get this?"

"After you graduated," Shuuhei blushes brightly. "You moved away and I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, then you must be very happy with your best friend for tracking me down."

Shuuhei frowns and opens his mouth to disagree, yet he's silenced when Kensei connects their lips passionately. Shuuhei twines his long fingers in silver locks, moaning into the kiss heatedly. Kensei pulls the raven's legs so he's slouching in the chair, eagerly undoing Shuuhei's pants before pulling them down. Shuuhei knows this is a bad idea, but he's wanted this since high school and can't seem to bring himself to stop it. He moans when Kensei licks his straining member, panting in his chair as he tries to buck his hips. The silver haired man holds his hips firmly, not allowing the action that could gag him.

Kensei bobs his head along Shuuhei's erection, humming in satisfaction as he reaches into his back pocket. When Ichigo had first gotten a hold of him, Kensei had been back in Karakura for a few weeks already. He was ecstatic to hear from the gorgeous man he remembered from high school. When he was told about Shuuhei's lingering love for him, though… he was over the moon. He really had attempted to draw the raven's attention multiple times with no success, though the reason is now perfectly clear.

"Oh… Kensei," Shuuhei pants. "Mm… ah… hah… ah…"

Shuuhei gasps when slick fingers slide along his entrance, one finger working into the tight hole as Kensei works Shuuhei's sex. So lost in pleasure, the raven begins to get louder. Kensei has three fingers stretching him now, striking his prostate repeatedly. Finally, Shuuhei arches his body and cries out. Kensei swallows the raven's release, freeing himself from his pants. He's rock hard, hissing at the feel of air upon his heated sex, and quickly coats himself with lube.

Shuuhei is limp in his chair, slowly sliding to the floor now that his ass isn't seated in the chair. Kensei turns the raven over, lifting his hips carefully and making certain his head is comfortable on the seat. Shuuhei pillows his head in his arms with a happy sigh, spreading his legs helpfully. Kensei positions himself and pushes in slowly, enjoying the heat that engulfs him.

"Mm… so tight," he sighs out. "You can't imagine how many times I've dreamed of this."

"M-me, too," Shuuhei moans.

The larger male starts slow, simply reveling in the body beneath him. He pushes up Shuuhei's shirt, kissing long his spine as he slides in and out of him. He strikes Shuuhei's prostate hard, drawing a pleasured scream from the other. With a grin soaked in lust and love, he picks up his pace. The chair groans in protest at the abuse, Shuuhei coming undone. The silver haired man shifts, lying along Shuuhei's back, and hammers into the other with an eagerness to reach his impending goal. Finally, he thrusts hard on last time and spills his release within the raven.

"Ah!" Shuuhei moans. "Oh god… oh wow… ah… Kensei…"

"… Much better than my dreams," the other grins cheekily. "What about you?"

"So much better."

"I'm glad you think so, because I certainly don't plan on leaving you go again."

Shuuhei grins at the comment, Kensei cleaning them up before helping Shuuhei pull up his pants. They leave the room, heading for the waiting room, and catch Nemu chatting with Ichigo. Shuuhei stops before his impish friend, frowning though it doesn't hold as much anger as he wants.

"You didn't get a tattoo, did you?" he almost accuses.

"Nope," Ichigo chuckles. "But you certainly got something, didn't you?"

"… I need a new best friend," the raven sighs bitterly.

"If you didn't have me, you'd still be wallowing in self-pity and praying you come across Kensei again," the orange head laughs. "You're damn lucky to have me!"

As much as Shuuhei wants to argue, he simply can't. He really would be lost without Ichigo. The raven helps Ichigo to his feet, wrapping an arm around the other as he heads for the door. He'll come back later when Kensei gets off work, but until then… he has plenty of time to get Ichigo drunk for payback. He's not one to help Grimmjow out… ever… but a tramp stamp sounds like the perfect punishment for his meddling pal. After all, if he's going to mark his interest in Kensei… Ichigo can have a mark of interest for Grimmjow.

* * *

There we have it! I hope you all enjoyed a little change of pace =) I've decided I can't just focus on my original line-up for requests, unfortunately. If I'm more inspired by another idea, it isn't likely I'll be able to force something for the one at the top of the list. I'm really sorry, but I'll just have to skip around until they're all completed. I really tried, I did! So I guess you'll all just have to be surprised on what comes next! XD That works for me!

Grimm: *looks around* Where the hell did Shiro go?

Ichi: I don't ask anymore. Nine times out of ten, I just don't want to know. *sighs*

Grimm: Aren't you afraid he'll get in trouble?

Ichi: That's a given. I don't even worry about it anymore. If he gets his ass kicked, he likely deserves it.

Grimm: Well... if you say so.


End file.
